Alice Idol
by dragonslay
Summary: I just got accepted in 'Alice Idol' but i was in for a big shock when I found out that they changed the rules and what's this about having to work with a partner.
1. Chapter 1

Since i'm having a writers block for my other story, i decided to write me a new one, hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and i don't own the characters except Ryo, Kaori, Shun

**Chapter 1****: Audition**

The alarm went on again. I ground on put it on snooze for maybe the third or fourth time, I don't know, I lost count. I wanted to continue my dream so I went back to sleep.

My room was like a dream house. My parents paid extra so that I could get the fanciest room in the school. Of course, that's to be expected from the daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara. I didn't like the special treatment because the room was farther away from my friends' room and because there was only one other room that was occupied there, though I don't know who it was in there because I just moved into the school yesterday.

"Wake up baka, you're gonna be late for the auditions," My best friend, Hotaru, said.

I ignored her and till the words clicked in my head. I shot up from my bed and looked at the clock. "Shit, shit, shit…" was all that was running in my mind as I got ready. I grabbed a white t-shirt with a black skull on it, and my black mini skirt.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier Hotaru, you know this is important to me," I said putting on my black and white stockings.

"It's not my job, besides you're not late, the audition is the whole day…" Hotaru said.

"But if you go earlier, you don't have to wait," I said interrupting her.

"Interrupt me again, and there would be no future for you," Hotaru said pulling out her baka bazooka.

"Sorry," I replied, sweet dropping.

I ran downstairs and ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth and wore my shoes.

Hotaru pointed at the clock. I swore grabbed my jacket and house keys and left the room, Hotaru right on my heels. I looked to my left, only to see the door look as it was yesterday as if no one was there. They told me someone was there but I just got the feeling that the person wasn't always in their room. I just shrugged and headed off with Hotaru to the school's campus.

There was an Alice Idol, kind of like American Idol except it's only for people who are attending the elite "Alice Academy" for the rich. Today was there last stop, Alice Academy of Tokyo, so she had to travel all the way to Tokyo from Hokkaido so she can audition. Her parents only excepted because they were already planning to move her to Tokyo.

We reached the entrance only to find it crowding with students anticipating their turn. I dropped my information and got my number which was '45'. I sat down with Hotaru in the waiting room just as a girl was leaving with tears in her eyes. "Oh God help me, I'm started to get nervous." I thought as I looked at the poor girl leaving with her parents trying to calm her down. Hotaru grabbed my hands and squeezed it, "don't worry, you're going to do great," was all she said.

My phone started buzzing. I looked at it.

**1 message received**

I opened it

**Heyyy Mikan, I hope u had a nice trip, I'm gonna miss ya sooo much, gd luck in ur audition and tell me if u get in, every1 is here and they r all waiting. Every1 says hi and there also missin ya 2, gd luck again from all of us, hehehe. Go knock em down**

**And 1 last surprise, WERE GONNA COME SEE U IF U GET IN!!!!! All our parents finally accepted, hehehe**

**xoxoxo**

**Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, and the whole class**

I almost got teary eyes as I read this, and I was suddenly full of confidence. Everyone was waiting for me. That was all that was running in my head. Some girls got accepted and I was happy with them and some girls got rejected and I felt sad for them but all through that 'my friends were waiting for me, they're sure" that's what made me confident.

Finally it was my turn, I looked back at Hotaru and she nodded and gave me a small smile as she got up with me. We walked with the host who started asking me questions and there was a camera following him.

"So is this your first time auditioning," he asked

"Ya, I just turned sixteen on January," I replied.

"So why did you join Alice Idol? Was it your dream to go there," He asked.

"Well, when I was a kid I used to watch Alice Idol and I used to sing along with the songs that I recognize and when I grew up, I set my goal to enter," I said with a smile.

"So do you work?" he asked.

"I used to work at this karaoke place, but now I stopped because of some reasons," I said chuckling to hide my nervousness.

"Well, anyways here you are, good luck," he said gesturing to the door.

As I entered I began to go over the songs I choose. I had many songs in mind but I was only going to play one depending on their mood.

I finally reached and looked at the judges. They looked almost the same but also different from when I see them on TV. I guess it true what they say about 'the look different if u see them in person.'

"Hi," I said feeling awkward, I mean what would you do if you seen a famous person in real life. Nope I wouldn't go gushing around and asking for a signature.

"So you are Mikan Izumi?" said Kaori as she looked at the papers in front of her.

"No, I'd prefer it if you call me Mikan Sakura," I replied.

"Why is that?" asked Kaori as she looked questioningly at me.

"Umm….. Its personal," I replied fidgeting at the look she gave me.

"Well Sakura-san, what song are you gonna sing for us," Kaori asked.

"When I look at you by Miley Cyrus," I replied as the song lyrics started going through my head.

Kaori gestured for me to start so I took a breath and closed my eyes as I started singing. All the nervousness and worries were gone.

Everybody needs inspiration,

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I...

I look at you

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I...

I look at you

I opened my eyes and looked at the judges.

"That was amazing," said Kaori as she started to clap her hands. "That's was the best performance I had seen."

I had big smile plastered on my face as I looked at the other 2 judges.

"I couldn't agree more to that performance, it's like there was music while you sang, it was absolutely fantastic," said Shin as he looked at me and started clapping.

"I would agree with Shin, you might even be the next winner of Alice Idol if you keep this up, not only that you look really pretty but your voice sounds really amazing, I bet you can sing any type of song with that voice. I have to say that was an awesome performance," Ryo said as he also joined in with the clapping.

I was so happy and even saying that was an understatement. I was overjoyed with what they said.

"So is it a yes," Kaori said as she looked at the other 2 judges.

"Definitely," Ryo said

"Yes," Shin said.

"You're going to Hollywood," they said together.

I was squealing with happiness. I couldn't believe what I just heard. They gave me they paper and I walked to the door. When I opened it I looked at Hotaru and squealed," I GOT ACCEPTED!" She hugged me and gave me an I-told-you-so look and I hugged her back. I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number that belonged to Anna and waited. After 1 ring she picked up and I put her on loudspeaker.

"Hey Mikan, did you get in," She said and I could hear the background sound becoming anxious.

I took a breath and said," YES EVERYONE, I GOT IN!"

They were all cheering and they all congratulated me. I hung up as me and Hotaru walked into the waiting room and told everyone that I got in. They were all happy for me and I wished them luck as I grabbed Hotaru's hand and walked to the dorm. I was glad I didn't unpack so I was all set up for the flight to Hollywood.

We didn't want to go to the room so early so we walked around and shopped for some stuff we're going to need there. Hotaru, of course, was coming with me so we bought for the 2 of us.

By the time we finished shopping and all it was 7:15 so we went to the rooms. We changed into our pajamas, made some hot chocolate and watched a movie. After that we went to our bedrooms.

As I sat on my bed, I started reminiscing on what happened today and I smiled. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

So what do you think?? Good, bad. Tell me

The personality for the judges are as follows:

-) Ryo is like Randy

-) Koari is like Kara

-) Shun is like Simon

Please Review

~Dragonslay~ (kumi-chan)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, Hope you like it.

I want to thank Sakura Breeze and moonacre99 for reviewing so i dedicate this chapter to u 2!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own Gakuen Alice, do i have to repeat myself

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **The Arrival**

I glared at the airplane's window as I remembered what happened in the morning up until now.

_**Flashback:**_

I got up from my bed and looked at the clock. For once I wasn't late; I was actually earlier which surprised me. I did my morning routine hurriedly while thinking of what today is. '_Wow, I'm going to Hollywood,_' I thought as I grabbed my mini white jacket, and dress. It was a light blue strapless dress that reached above the knee and had a black belt around the waist.

I got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made some pancakes and sat on the coach to watch TV. I kept flipping through the programs until one channel caught my attention.

_The following are the winners for Alice Academy in Japan:_

They started showing pictures of the people who won and I glimpsed my picture there. I was jumping up and down on the sofa until I heard something else.

"_So right now we're interviewing the judges," _there was a pause as the reporter went over to the 3 judges.

"_Is it true that you're changing Alice Idol this year,"_ the reporter asked through the microphone he was holding. Then he passed it to Kaori.

"_Well I guess the news went fast. Yes we wanted to spice up the show for once and we'll see how it goes," _Kaori said.

"_So will you tell us what the rules are or what exactly has changed,"_ the reporter asked and then he handed the microphone to Shun.

"_Then I'll ruin the surprise, since no one knows except us, we'll keep it that way until the competition starts,"_ said Shun.

"_Well folks, since the judges don't want to share, I guess we'll have to wait till the competition starts," _said the reporter. Then the show was over and they started putting on commercials.

I was shocked as I sat down that I didn't realise Hotaru entered the living room until she spoke.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," She asked. But all I did was stay silent. "Suit yourself, oh, you made pancakes," was all she said as she walked to the kitchen.

I snapped of my little trace and walked over to Hotaru and told her what I heard.

"So what's wrong with that?" She said after I was done explaining.

I just looked at her as if she was an alien and then said," Are you kidding me, everything is wrong with that. I'm not sure what the new rules are but I have a bad feeling about it and who knows what we have to do, oh Hotaru I'm so scared," I said as I put my hand up in frustration.

"Still don't get what's up with the drama you're doing in the morning but don't worry, you'll do fine," Hotaru said as she patted my back. I looked at her and hugged her. Sometimes I wonder why we were best friends but now I guess I knew why.

"Anyways, you're up early for once, what's up?" She said as she grabbed some of the pancakes I made and sat down on the counter in the kitchen.

"I donno, maybe it's because I _was_ excited about today," I said emphasising the word 'was'.

"I thought we're over with that problem, anyways lets eat and get going, we have to be at the airport soon," Hotaru said as she got back to her eating. Just then her phone started ringing.

"Imai…. Oh hey Ruka …… Ya I'm gonna be in the airport soon …… what, really? …… okay I'll see you there," Hotaru said as she hung up on the caller.

"Was that you're boyfriend?" I said as I nudged her.

"Shut up and yes that was him," Hotaru said.

"What did he want," I asked as I got up from the counter to wear my shoes.

"He was asking me where I was and stuff," She replied.

I looked at her questioningly and asked," And?"

"He's also going there with his best friend; it seems that his best friend got accepted in Alice Idol," Hotaru said as she also got up from her counter.

I went to my room to get Hotaru and my bag and then asked," Who's his best friend?"

Hotaru just shrugged. I looked at her suspiciously but then I went to check if I got everything ready.

"I'm ready are you," I asked as I was heading for the door.

"Yah, let go," She said as she followed me.

We reached the airport in 30 minutes and got to where we're supposed to gather. We waited for a while until everyone reached. There were so many people we didn't find Ruka and his friend.

"Okay now everyone is here, okay," said the instructor. He looked gay and we found out later that his name was Narumi and no, he was not gay.

We checked in and we waited in the lounge until it was boarding time.

I went to grab some snacks while Hotaru sat with her laptop in hand. As I was coming back, I bummed into someone, on my way back, and fell on the ground.

"Oww," I said as I got up and looked at the person I bummed into. He was wearing a tux so he must be on a big important thing. He had black messy hair and ruby red eyes that happened to be glaring at me. In total, he spelled out the word HOT.

"Watch were you're going…," he paused and then smirked,"…… Polka" He said.

I looked at him questioningly and then I realised what he meant.

"You perverted bastard, what the f*ck is you're problem," I shouted at him. That bloody bastard peeked at my underwear.

"Hmm….. You got an attitude there… polka," he said huskily. I glared at him. Right now I wanted to murder him.

Before I was able to say anything, it was boarding time. "Catch ya later polka," he said as he waved and left. I was about to follow him but then Hotaru called me.

I went up to her fuming with anger and asked or more like hissed, "What is it?"

"We're not sitting next to each other," she said as she handed me my ticket. I looked at her blankly, all the anger gone.

"What do you mean 'we're not sitting next to each other'?" I asked her suddenly feeling cold.

"You heard me, they just gave us the ticket now, and you're not sitting next to me," Hotaru said.

"If I'm not sitting next to you, then who am I sitting next to?" I asked.

"Let's go find out," she said as we started walking to the airplane. I gave the ticket to the lady and walked in. I kept walking till I reached another lady who took my ticket and showed me the way only to find perverted bastard guy sitting next to me.

"Hey polka," he said.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And that's how I ended up glaring at the window. I felt bored so I picked up the movie menu to see any good movie to watch. I chose to watch 'How to Train Your Dragon' because I heard it was a good movie. I watched the whole movie and had tears at the end of the movie (can't spoil it if you guys are gonna watch it) but then I heard a chuckle.

"What?" I asked as I glared at the person next to me.

He stayed silent as I continued to glare. I decided that he wasn't going to say anything so I went back to choosing another movie. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip but there was the occasional arguing from us and the angry shushes we get. Almost at the end of the flight that Narumi person handed out envelopes to the people who got accepted to Alice Idol. I looked next to me and found out that Mr. perverted bastard guy had one to.

"You sing?" I asked as I looked quizzically at him.

"No shit, Einstein," he said as he opened his envelope. I glared at him but opened mines to.

**Dear Miss Sakura**

**If you heard that we changed our ways for Alice Idol this year then what you heard is correct. It is just this year and if it works successfully then it will continue. In all the years we only have one winner, this year, though, we are having two and those two have to be teamed up. The rules are the same so you don't have to fear.**

**We are teaming you up with a person, and you both will continue to sing. It will be a duet singing and we have to hear both your voices.**

**We wish you good luck with your partner and we also wish you good luck in the competition**

**P.S. Your assigned partner is the one who is sitting next to you in the airplane flight.**

I sighed as I read the message again but then the last sentence hit me 'The partner next to me.' I turned around only to see _him_ staring at me with a smirk.

"It will be nice working with you, polka," he said but I didn't miss the hint of frustration in his eyes so I didn't say anything as the plane started to descend but thought

"_Could my life get any worse?_"

* * *

sorry if there is grammer mistakes and spelling but i needed to upload this chapter because the next couple of days i'm gonna be busy, i'll try as hard as i can to upload the 3rd chapter soon

K, so tell me, is it good, bad? i need to now and how do u think i will know, u just need to drop me a review, if u want

Well until next chapter

~dragonslay~ (kumi-chan)


End file.
